


Alpha

by halzbarryscerek



Series: #Yeah That Happened [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halzbarryscerek/pseuds/halzbarryscerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short drabbles of "missing" scenes from Teen Wolf, season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1x01 - Allison/Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> So there's this thing on Tumblr where they're going to rewatch the entire series every day until the Season 5 premiere and maybe make a few edits, write a few fics or just simply liveblog, and I thought I would participate. I would like to believe that I could actually watch an episode and write a short drabble every day for 60 days, but I think it's best if we don't restrict ourselves to simple promises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret scene of what happened when Stiles went over to Allison's house and why Stiles is the best and worst friend in the entire world.
> 
> Set during 1.01 - "Wolf Moon".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always really liked this pairing. I wanna do this and Scott/Derek for Season 1. But we'll see what happens.
> 
>  **Other pairings:** Allison/Scott (mentioned only)

Stiles felt guilty about kissing Allison, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it. Actually, he fucking loved it. Allison was so fucking hot and he couldn't believe a girl like her would actually give a guy like him the time of day. Although in all fairness, she had kissed him as revenge on Scott for ditching her at Lydia's party. But in Scott's defense, he was having a werewolf-y panic attack and he did warn him not to go out tonight. Okay, that last one wasn't in Scott's defense. If anything, he rightfully deserved Allison moving on to someone else after the way he treated her.

And that guy was him.

 _Fuck!_ No, that wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to make the moves on Allison. That was breaking Bro Code. It was the biggest sin you could ever commit. He should probably be captured, strung up and have his dick chopped off for the betrayal he just committed.

But he couldn't help himself, because he was on a slow decline to hell with the sinful way Allison was moving her tongue in his mouth. Well, fuck, he was an asshole for going behind Scott's back the way he was, but goddamn it, did it feel good doing it.

She laid on top of him, grinding their crotches together like they were at some salsa club and he almost came in his pants from all the friction. How was this his life?

He was going to Bro Hell to hang with all the other assholes who slept with their best friend's girls.

"Stiles," Allison sighed happily as her fingers snaked downward to the front of his jeans.

He didn't know if she was drunk or if her mind was hazed from anger at Scott leaving her hanging, but she was definitely going all out on him and he was sitting there, awkwardly trying to grope whatever he felt was respectful enough between best friend and best friend's girlfriend.

Allison slid her tongue along his bottom lip before trailing kisses along his chin and down to his neck where she began to suck and holy shit—her mouth was fucking insane. He briefly began to wonder what her lips would feel like a few feet down below before he shut those thoughts out of his mind because Scott was going to kill him with his werewolf claws and his werewolf strength, and Stiles had to start thinking about writing out his last will and testament.

Stiles curled his toes and clenched his fists as he tried to will away the growing climax that was about to _**come**_. Pun intended.

Before long, their making out came to a hault when Allison's mother knocked on her door. Thankfully, he didn't need to worry boner control because the deadly glare that Allison's mother was sending his way could kill any erection in seconds. That bitch was scary.

Allison showed him to the door before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for making feel better, Stiles," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, that's me. Maker of better feels. Or, you know, the guy people go to to feel better with . . . about. Feel better about . . . themselves?"

Allison gave him an odd look but laughed at his quirkiness. "I'll see you at school. Bye."

She closed the door and Stiles contemplated moving away because there was no way he could keep this a secret from Scott.

Stiles was closing his locker when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and was met with the most perfect teeth in the universe.

"H-hey, Ally—Allison!" Stiles fumbled.

"Hey," she said back. "What are you doing after school?"

He looked at her incredulously. "Nothing."

"Wanna come over?" It was a loaded question. Of course, he wanted to come over. He wanted a sequel to the dirty movie they were about to film. But on the other hand, he'd be betraying Scott and that wasn't cool with him. Sure, Scott can be a jerk sometimes, but who wasn't? They were sixteen for crying out loud.

He breathed deeply and shook his head. "Look, Allison, Scott likes you a lot. And it just doesn't feel right going behind his back like this."

Allison frowned but nodded her head and turned to leave where Scott was probably waiting for her to apologize and beg for forgiveness, leaving Stiles to wonder if he really made the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Contact Me](http://hobroseyberry.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>   
> 


	2. 1x02 - Allison/Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort of follow-up of what happened between Stiles and Allison in "[Wolf Moon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3903613/chapters/10818476)" and Stiles' thoughts during the kiss between Scott and Allison.
> 
> Set during 1.02 - "Second Chance at First Line".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Other pairings:** Allison/Scott (brief)

Stiles craned his head as far as he could to look on as Scott and Allison practically ate each other's faces off. Stiles narrowed his eyes at the sight. He had those lips first, he thought jealously. It was his lips that she had tasted first, his body that she had pressed against, and his crotch that she had grabbed. Now, she was off with Scott, making out with him in the showers of a boy's locker room.

Scott had just scored the winning goal and had darted into the school after the game because he was about to wolf-out and go on a murderous rampage. But for some reason, he was calm and collected and melting into the kiss that Allison was giving to him. And damn did it look like a nice kiss. That girl had one hell of a pair on her. _**Of lips**_ , he means.

Before long, Allison detached herself from Scott's face and said goodbye. She smiled fondly when she saw Stiles standing by the lockers, trying his best to look as casual as possible.

"Hi, Stiles," she said sweetly, waving at him innocently. Although her eyes lingered a little lower than what could actually be considered innocent.

"Hey, yeah," Stiles responded casually.

When she was gone, he began walking towards Scott, who met him halfway with his eyes glazed over and a goofy smile plastered his face. The smile that Stiles had after he kissed Allison. So, it seems she has a superpower of turning men into idiots with the power of her mouth. What a skill.

"I kissed her," Scott beamed stupidly.

Stiles nodded his head. "I saw."

"She kissed me."

"Saw that, too," Stiles said, a little too short. There was a ping of jealous in his words, but he hope Scott was too busy in his haze of love to really notice. "It's pretty good, huh?"

 _Wow, Stiles, you are a fucking moron_ , he thought to himself after he let that last line slip. _Why don't you just straight-up tell him that you were all over her the other night like a Chihuahua in heat?_

Thankfully, Scott was too busy daydreaming to really think about his words and instead opted to talk about how he had somehow found control and pulled back his powers. Stiles gave him a playful smack on the shoulder and said they'd talk later before turning the other direction. He was instantly stopped by Scott gripping on his lacrosse gear, concern in his eyes.

"What?" Scott asked, eyes serious.

Shit, Stiles thought. He had to think of something to get out of this situation. He could lie, but he was never a good liar, unless it was too his dad about doing his homework. Think, Stiles, think.

"The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body that we had found," Stiles blurted out. Good job, Stiles. Do yourself a little happy dance.

Scott blinked at him. "And?"

"Well, to keep it simple: Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail."

Scott looked shocked. "Are you kidding?"

"No, and here's the bigger kick in the ass—" _I wanna fuck your girlfriend_. "—My dad ID'd the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale."

Scott's eyes bugged out comically. "Hale?!"

Stiles nodded. "Derek's sister."


	3. 1x03 - Derek/Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret scene between Scott and Derek during their fight at the end of "Pack Mentality".
> 
> AKA I wrote more Scerek porn.
> 
> Set during 1.03 - "Pack Mentality"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the thing again. After writing this, I really wanna do one for Stallison. Why the hell not, right?
> 
> Oh, and if you're our friendly, neighborhood Scerek hater anon ... You enjoy yourself.

"That was cute," Derek muttered under his breath as he dusted himself off. He shrugged his jacket off and began to contort his features until he shifted into his Beta form. If little McCall wanted to play, he was going to play.

They rolled around in the ruins of the burnt house, crashing through various furniture and frail walls. The young Beta was strong, but Derek was more experienced and he easily overpowered him. He shifted back to his human form as Scott also returned to normal.

He was angry at him which was understandable since Derek wasn't exactly forthcoming about the circumstances of his change. He probably should've told him that he wasn't the one who bit him when he showed up at his house earlier, but he was still pretty pissed at him for the whole "getting him arrested" and such.

"You're the one who bit me," Scott growled indignantly.

"No, I'm not," Derek stated slowly.

Scott looked at him, confused. He was still breathing heavily from their fight just seconds ago. He told him about the Alpha, about how it was more powerful than both of them and how it wanted him in its pack. Scott looked untrusting, but he accepted Derek's explanation.

When things were all settled, Scott turned to leave, but not before Derek grabbed him the scruff of his collar.

"We're not done here," Derek whispered into his ear, earning a shudder from the teen wolf.

Scott waved him off and yelled, "What the hell, dude? What else do you want?"

Derek looked him dead in the eye and smirked. "I told you that my help was going to come with a price."

"Such as?"

Derek grinned, baring his teeth before lunging at him and crashing their mouths together. Their teeth scraped against each other as Derek ravished his mouth hungrily. Scott was completely blindsided by the forwardness of the older wolf that he barely registered what was going on.

"What the hell are you doing?" he screamed. He may have been angry, but Derek could sense the lavender flavor of arousal coming from him. He wanted this, too.

"Collecting my fee," Derek answered, smug before surging forward.

Scott pushed him back before he could get his mouth on him and assertively stated, "I like girls."

But Derek just shrugged, unfazed. "Good for you."

He leaned in close until his nose was barely grazing the younger wolf's. He could feel Scott's rushed breathing and hear the telltale, rapid beating of his heart. "You smell that?"

He wrapped his arm around the boy's narrow waist, lining their crotches up together. "That's the smell of your arousal mixing with mine."

"Aro-arousal?" Scott croaked out, taking a big gulp.

His eyes were glowing, but not from anger. They were glowing with lust. "Why—why me?"

"It's been a while," Derek replied simply before effectively ending their conversation with another searing kiss.

Their tongues rolled around in each other's mouths, both fighting for dominance. Scott was a feisty one. He certainly doesn't like bending to other people. Derek will have to show him otherwise.

He tugged on the sleeves of Scott's hoodie before taking it off completely and lifting his shirt over his floppy-haired head. He dragged his fingers over the flat stomach of this delectable specimen and hummed. They continued to kiss fervently, knocking their hard dicks against one another through the confines of their jeans and both of them suddenly became aware of how inconvenient it was to still be wearing clothes. Scott fumbled to get his belt undone as Derek easily slid out of his clothing, standing naked and fully erect while Scott pulled his jeans and boxers down to his ankles.

Impatiently, Derek flipped the boy around until he was bent over the dirty, charred couch.

"D-Derek?" Scott complained, but Derek shushed him as he dove in between his cheeks.

The beginnings of stubble were scrapping against his round cheeks as the older wolf raked his tongue up and over the boy's hole.

" _Holy shit_ ," Scott cried. The sensation was incredible. He had never done this before. Is this why gay guys like being gay so much? It's incredible! "Fuck, Derek, I'm gonna—I'm gonna . . ."

It was embarrassing that he wasn't lasting a lot longer, but the feeling of Derek's sinful tongue against his most private of areas made all the more difficult to keep things cool. And suddenly, Derek's mouth disappeared and his ass was met with a cool breeze.

"What?" Scott breathed out, craning his neck over his shoulder as he saw Derek position himself. Oh no . . .

That thing between Derek's legs was a monster. The older wolf smacked it against Scott's cheeks before he lined himself up to his entrance.

"Derek!" Scott cried in a panicked voice.

"Don't worry about it," Derek told him. It wasn't exactly comforting and it definitely didn't calm him down.

He squeezed his eyes shot, clenched his fists over the ripped fabric of the couch, and braced himself for the onslaught. Derek slid into him and the pain was instant. It was like someone had took a hot poker and stuck it inside his ass. In retrospect, this situation wasn't all that different.

"Derek," Scott hissed, "Fuck! It hurts."

Derek growled at him, but he didn't stop. Instead, he just grabbed and pulled on his shaggy head as he fucked him silly. Eventually, once he got past the pain, he could feel a small sensation when he hit his prostate. _**Small**_. Derek grunted and moaned and Scott would be lying if he said those weren't the hottest sounds he had ever heard. He just hoped that this little arrangement wasn't one-sided.

With a startling roar, Derek came inside Scott and fuck, Scott didn't even think Derek used a condom. What if he got some kind of werewolf STD? Do those even exist? The feel of Derek's come inside him was a little uncomfortable, but bearable. There was a small throbbing ache in his ass, but for the most part, he feels pretty okay. He suddenly caught a whiff of something strange in the air and looked down under his stomach where he saw a large wet stain.

Derek had made him come and he didn't even notice! Holy shit!

"Fuck, that's hot," Scott whispered to himself, though Derek could hear him perfectly with his enhanced hearing.

"Yeah," Derek responded flatly as he began to wipe himself off with his shirt.

He tossed his shirt Scott's way and he used it to clean himself. He briefly began to wonder what Derek would wear afterwards or if he would wear the shirt anyway. Once they were cleaned up and got dressed, Scott awkwardly stood in place while Derek just stared at him.

"So . . ." Scott began, "What now?"

The older wolf shrugged. "You leave."

"But what about the Alpha?"

"I'll contact you later."

Scott wasn't convinced, but he accepted his answer and left without saying another word.


	4. 1x04 - Allison/Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scenes from "Magic Bullet" where Stiles and Allison's plans to get together are put on hold when Scott and Derek show up and take up their time.
> 
> Set during 1.04 - "Magic Bullet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I actually committed to something for four whole episodes. That's a new record.
> 
> I told you I was gonna come back with Stallison porn. Y'all thought I was lying, but I wasn't.
> 
>  **Other pairings:** Allison/Scott (mentioned only)

"You sure your dad won't mind you being out so late?" Allison had asked Stiles as they rolled over on the bed so that she was on top of him.

It was way late into the night. Probably around two in the morning, but Allison had been texting him since midnight about how much she misses him and his heavenly lips and that got Stiles going mad with want. There were only two logical solutions: sexting until he blows his load all over his room or drive down to Allison's in the middle of the night for some late-night nookie.

Obviously, the latter won out.

"Yeah, I used to sneak out of the house in the middle of the night to Scott's place," Stiles answered with a shrug, "He's probably used to it by now. Worst I'll get is a bad scolding and no computer for a few days."

Allison smiled with those gorgeous pearly whites before pressing her lips against his again. They made out for a little while, casually grinding their lower halves together in a way that just oozed young teen lust. Stiles was rock hard and he decided to be bold and place a hand over one of Allison's breasts. It was so soft under his touch, he had to go for a squeeze.

 _Fuck_ , he thought to himself when a soft moan escaped her lips. _This is so hot_.

Allison began to kiss lightly over his jawline before snaking down to his neck and collarbone all the way . . . _Oh, fuck!_

He had his eyes closed, but he definitely knew what was about to transpire when he felt two skillful hands pop open his jeans and pulled his zipper down. She wrapped her fingers around his length and began to stroke him slowly before picking up a more steady rhythm. He also came right there . . . on her face.

 _Dead kittens, dead kittens_ , Stiles chanted instead his head. _Saggy grandma titties, saggy nun titties. Dead grandma nuns with saggy kitten titties_.

He absolutely lost it when he felt her lips on his dick and _fuck_ did he need to cool it down. He had to last a few more seconds. "Al-Allison, you gotta— _guh_ —slow it down a bit, I'm kinda—Well, you know . . ."

In a show of defiance, Allison sped up and squeezed the base of his cock and in seconds, he was taken apart and shot inside her mouth. She swallowed . . . all of it.

"Oh, my God," Stiles breathed out, "That was fucking hot."

Allison flipped them both over and wow, was she built. She lied against her bed as Stiles looked at her like a clueless deer, looking at headlights. The headlights, in this case, were her amazing tits. She pulled her pajama bottoms down with ease and smirked, "My turn."

"Right," Stiles nodded. "Uhm—" He gulped dramatically. "I'm gonna need some, uh, direction here. I'm kind of—believe it or not, I haven't really—"

But she shushed him and held his face in her hands before leaning for a kiss. "I'll teach you."

She directed him to her pussy and fuck, he had never seen one up close. He never thought he would ever see one up close. Holy shit, Stiles was about to eat a girl out for the first time in his life and probably before Scott. Unless, they've already done that. Nah, he would've told him if they had done any stuff.

He sucked on her clit experimentally. It was kind of weird. It looked like a tiny baby penis and _shit_ , why was he think about baby penises? _Focus, Stilinski_. He continued to lick and suck in Allison's most intimate of areas and she was moaning appreciatively. Maybe Stiles could get through this with a nice satisfactory result.

"Oh, Stiles," Allison whimpered, biting her lip so as not to wake her dad.

She did her best to stifle her moan as her pussy began to get really wet over Stiles' face. He licked his lips, tasting the bittersweetness of her release, and wiped the few remnants from his jaw. He was hard again and he was going to be jerking off all night from this.

He looked over to see the satisfied look on her face that closely resembled Scott's puppy dog smile. "I would so love for you to stay the night," she said breathily.

"Yeah, me too."

Allison bolted upwards. "Let's hook-up tomorrow. Scott's supposed to come over tomorrow for tutoring, but he shouldn't be around for long."

"Definitely," Stiles replied before he could think. He does that a lot, but seeing as how he just got a really hot girl off without a ridiculing laugh following afterwards, he really didn't even give a shit.

There was a small noise and Allison quickly shoved Stiles toward her window sill, telling him he had to go before her dad caught them and shot holes into him like Swiss cheese. And since he was more of a cheddar man, he fucking got out of that place like a bat out of hell while Allison quickly got dressed to get investigate.

"What's going on?" she asked when she saw her dad go for the door. She tried her best to pretend like she had just woken up.

"You're aunt Kate just texted," her father answered, "I'm heading off to pick her up."

"It's two in the morning," she said in her best sleepy voice, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's just having a little car trouble."

Stiles was so fucking pissed at Scott. The plan was for Scott to go over to Allison's house to study, maybe even fool around a bit, and then get the fuck out of dodge. And then Stiles would come in and get some alone time with Allison, hoping to score more than just a little mouth-to-genital action.

But no! Today was "Stiles Can't Get Pussy Right Now Because He Has to Babysit a Dying Werewolf" Day. Derek had showed up at the school, half-dead and looking like he shot up too much werewolf heroine. Scott practically forced him to take care of him until Scott was able to get a some bullet that Derek was shot with from Allison's house. Convenient, but Stiles was more concerned with the fact that he was stuck with Derek Hale, the town sociopath and all around dickhead, while Scott was off making out with **_his_** girlfriend.

The entire way, Derek began to stink up his car like a rotted corpse that had been left in the sun for several days, and Stiles was going to kill Scott. He sent Allison a text message, saying that he couldn't make it to their little arrangement because he had to take care of a sick friend.

Allison had immediately text back with: " _Ugh me 2. My aunt invited Scott to stay 4 dinner._ "

Well, fuck. Scott was on his date while he wasn't getting any tonight. He hated Scott and he hated Derek even more for dying on his special day. That asshole. Never considerate of other people's horniness.

Allison was so fucking pissed at her aunt. She loved her to death like a sister, but things would've been perfect if she hadn't invited Scott to stick around for dinner. Now she was forced to sit through one of the most awkward dinners in history. It was like her dad was just _looking_ for reasons to dislike Scott and if Allison was perfectly honest, there was very little about Scott that a person just could _not_ love. He was pretty much the perfect, ideal guy. Except for one thing: He wasn't Stiles.

She felt bad about going behind his back, but there was no easy way to say: "Hey, I think we should break-up so I can date your best friend." She was fucked regardless. And she wasn't the kind of fucked that she had been hoping for tonight. She sighed, frustrated, as she got to the dinner. All the prepping and planning she had done had gone to waste. She even stole a condom out of her aunt's bag for her and Stiles tonight, under Lydia's suggestion (who had no idea that she had been seeing Stiles on the side). Maybe it was for the best since apparently Stiles had sent her a text saying he was taking care of a friend.

She began to wonder if that friend was that Derek guy that Scott seemed to be "not friends" with. He seemed a little older than them, so she wondered why they hung out so much. It seemed kind of creepy for a grown man to be hanging around teenagers. Red flag alert.

The night was made even more terribly awkward when Allison's aunt Kate had accused Scott of going through her things. The poor guy looked so lost and helpless that Allison had to come clean and show off the condom. It was super embarrassing, but the looks on her dad and aunt's face were priceless and kind of worth this disastrous night. Scott left the house before her dad could get out the shotgun and Allison retreated to her room, completely frustrated and horny.

It was the middle of the night and Allison decided to give Stiles a call. After a few rings, it went straight to voicemail, much to her disappointment.

" _Yo, you've reached Stiles_ ," came Stiles' voicemail, " _You know what to do. I'll get back to you. Especially if you're a pretty girl_."

Allison snorted at how dumb her boyfriend was.

"Hi, uhm," she began as she stepped out of the house from earshot. "I just thought I might catch you before I went to sleep. I, uh, wanted to say sorry again for tonight. So . . . call me."


	5. 1x05 - Derek/Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret scene from "The Tell" where Scott gets really tired of Derek's shit.
> 
> Set during 1.05 - "The Tell"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another Scerek update! There's not enough of Scerek in this world.
> 
> This one is a small drabble for the TWRewatch2015, which is technically still on time because it's still 5/4 here where I live.
> 
> And incidentally enough, it actually really does coincide with Scerek Week's Missing Monday theme (being that it's a missing scene), so you get two Scerek's for the price of one.

Scott writhed in pain, clutching his arm after Derek twisted it. He definitely heard some bones snap.

"It'll heal," Derek told him.

Scott growled. "It still hurts!"

"And that's what keeps you human," Derek continued, "Pain."

Fantastic. Another werewolf lesson by Derek Hale, featuring his favorite teaching method: hurting Scott until he was on his knees, crying like a bitch.

"Maybe you will survive."

The man turned and walked up the steps, leaving Scott on the floor, waiting for his arm to heal. He glared up as he watched the man disappear into one of the rooms. Oh, fuck no, was he going to let him get away with that. Once he got the feeling back into his arm, he leaped high and landed in the middle of the staircase before running up and following Derek's scent into the bedroom area. Once he caught sight of him, he jumped him from behind and tackled him to the ground.

"I hate you," he snarled.

With one swift move Derek tossed him over his head, against the bedroom wall. Scott shook himself off and continued to tackle Derek, hoping to pin him down. He wasn't sure where he was going with this, but if the small hint of arousal that was coming from both of them was anything to go by, he had a pretty good idea where this night was heading.

"You're so eager," Derek smirked cockily and Scott just wanted to swipe at his face.

Derek's eyes glowed steel blue and the two continued to roll around the dusty floor.

"Come on, Scott," Derek baited him, "Just gonna give up like that."

Scott saw nothing but red as he tried with all his might to lift Derek and throw him into the wall, but to no avail. The older wolf was just, frustratingly, too powerful for him. When he realized that he had lost, he hit his head back against the floor and sighed.

"Aww," Derek said mockingly, "Better luck next time."

Scott barked out, "I hate you!"

Derek nipped at his neck, biting and running his tongue over the jawline. He could kill him easily with one bite, but where was the fun in that?

"I fucking hate you," Scott huffed, still puffing his chest like he actually thought he was intimidating.

Derek ceased his actions and looked at him again. He was still sporting that smug, shit-eating grin. "No, you don't."

Scott jerked, trying to shove him off. "I want to hate you."

"And that doesn't get you anywhere, now does it?"

Scott shot him a glare. Fucking asshole. Speaking of which . . .

Derek lewdly ground his hips down over Scott's crotch, eliciting a moan from the younger Beta.

"You're not fucking me again," Scott hissed when it was clear what the man wanted.

"Sure, Scott," Derek responded smugly. He bucked down and continued to ravish the teen. He wasn't going to fuck him. Not tonight, at least. But he did need to get off and Scott was conveniently here to help with that. He rather liked this arrangement they had. Derek would help him with his werewolf powers and Scott would help him with the aching boner in his jeans. Fair trade.

Derek snaked a hand between them, unbuckling their belts and unzipping their flies until both of their cocks were free so Derek could wrap his hand around them. "Like that?" he asked.

It was rhetorical. Of course he liked it. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction of a "yes, Derek, please fuck me," or even a moan.

"Fuck you." _Good job, Scott._

"No, that's my job." What a fucking dick.

Derek jerked their cocks together until Scott came with Derek coming seconds later. His shirt and jeans were damp with evidence of their illicit activities. Fucking great. He was going to smell like Derek's come all the way home. As if to add to the humiliating situation, Derek wiped his hand over Scott's shirt, by his collar.

He looked up at him, still wearing that cocky smirk, and told him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Derek got up, buttoned himself up and went into another part of the house.

"I've got a parent-teacher conference tomorrow!" Scott had yelled after him, even though he knew Derek wasn't paying attention to him.


	6. 1x06 - Derek/Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret scene of what Derek was doing when Scott was at Allison's house "not seeing" Allison.
> 
> AKA Derek's a pervert and really, really possessive.
> 
> Set during 1.06 - "Heart Monitor"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little bit late, but not even by that much. My computer's all jacked right now and had to use an alternate source.
> 
>  **Other pairings:** Allison/Scott (mentioned only)

Derek warned Scott to stay away from Allison, but knowing that love-struck idiot, he was probably attempting to screw the girl's brains out right now. He was so predictable. But it was good because he anticipated this and it was partly why he forbade him to go see her in the first place, because he knew Scott would cave and defy Derek's orders.

Derek knew the Alpha was going to pay him a visit. He had been tracking him around town for the past few days and it seemed that all the beast wanted to do was get some more alone time with Scott. If Scott pulled his head of the clouds long enough to sense something, maybe the Alpha will leave him some kind of sign or message that will help Derek come close to figuring out who he was.

Derek parked his Camaro about two blocks from the McCall household. He didn't want to cause an issue by camping out in front of Scott's house, so he walked the extra blocks until he found himself outside of Scott's bedroom. With ease, he was able to climb up the wall and enter through the window. Scott really should stop leaving it open.

The window sill smelled like that annoying spazz Scott calls a best friend, so that was probably why it was always unlocked. How anyone could stand being in the same room as Stiles for longer than necessary was beyond Derek.

He ducked in and took a seat in the desk chair where he would wait for Scott to return. He scrunched his nose up in disgust. This room smelled like a teenage boy would smell. Sweaty gym socks, dirty, unwashed clothes, snacks that have gone stale, the smell of jizz all over the bedsheets. Derek figured that Scott has had many a lonely nights before Allison and Derek had come into the picture.

He smirked as he sat up and walked towards the bedside, running his fingers over the sheets as he studied the room. He snaked his eyes over the clothes on the floor. Scott was such a slob, shedding his clothes like some kind of reptile and leaving it wherever it fell. His eyes then fell on the thing he was looking for. He bent over to pick it up and felt the soft fabric of Scott's boxer shorts.

His cock was already hard from the smell of horniness that Scott's room seemed to be filled with. Oh, to be young again and have youth's burning sting of desire on a constant basis.

Biting down on his lip, he unbuckled and let his jeans and underwear fall to the floor as he released his dick out for some fresh air. He hopped on the bed, making sure to rub the head of wet cock over the linen and duvet. The bed smelled a lot of Scott, but it also had hints of Allison's scent, probably from when it rubbed off of Scott's clothes. He had to fix that.

He wasn't the jealous type, but he was never the kind of person who shared his toys.

When he was satisfied with the amount of pre-cum he had unloaded over the sheets, he turned on his back and began to fist his length furiously, stuffing his face with Scott's boxers and taking big whiffs between strokes. The smell of ball sweat, arousal and Scott's cock was so strong that Derek had to stop a few times to keep himself from coming too soon.

When he felt himself getting near his climax, he quickly covered his cock with the boxers and began to shoot his load. His orgasm hit him like a shock wave and he felt himself spasm a few times as spurt after spurt unloaded into the boxers, making the cloth heavy with semen.

He sighed in relief as he balled up the damn pair of underwear and tossed it aside, listening to the squelching sound it made when it hit the floor. The smell of his come was strong and it was filling the room with his scent. He felt a sense of accomplishment after that and Scott was certainly in for a surprise when he got home.


	7. 1x07 - Peter/Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret scene from "Night School". The Alpha didn't just make Scott want to kill his friends. He wanted to make Scott his.
> 
> Set during 1.07 - "Night School"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So late with this one.

Scott trembled as he felt the Alpha mount him like he was some kind of submissive bitch who just willingly let any dog take advantage of her. Scott was no one's bitch. Except for the fact tha the was and he basically let the Alpha have his way with him. The Alpha was, after all, the one with the sharp teeth and large claws.

After he had witnessed him killing Derek before his eyes, Scott and the rest of his friends were trapped and with a giant wolf ready to slice into their necks. It wasn't until they locked themselves in the chemistry lab that Scott decided that he would go out and find the janitor's body, retrieve the key and return to the room where they could make an escape.

It was a stupid plan to begin with but seeing as how Scott was the only one with enhanced healing and strength, he was the best candidate to go on such a suicidal mission.

The Alpha purred lightly as he rubbed his wet cock over Scott's ass. Scott was thankful that the Alpha hadn't ripped his jeans off because he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to get over such a traumatizing experience if he wasn't.

Scott whimpered slightly as the Alpha's startling red eyes bore into him and he roared happily when he came.

Scott began to feel funny. It was like his body was reacting to his Alpha's orders and suddenly his mouth became dehydrated. Like he needed to quench his thirst. His thirst for **_blood_**.


	8. 1x08 - Allison/Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret scene of Allison and Stiles' first time before Stiles left to comfort Scott following his break-up with Allison.
> 
> Set during 1.08 - "Lunatic"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot what day I am on lol.
> 
> I think it's Day 8, so that means Lunatic. Apologize again the late submissions xP

Allison just needed to feel something. Whether it was a protective hug from her father, a soothing back rub from her aunt, or just the feeling of Stiles above her, kissing her neck, touching her most intimate parts, she didn't care. She just needed to forget Scott.

It wasn't that she was taking moral high ground because Scott lied. She didn't care if he lied. She's lied too. In the worst way, because Stiles was Scott's best friend. It was the fact that in the moment of dire need, Scott just left them to die. If it were another girl, sure, Allison can deal with that. That was just fine with her, she might even join in and Scott probably would've been A-OK with that. But it was the fact that she couldn't rely on him when she needed him most.

Stiles lips fell on her breasts as he fucked her. It was the wrong time for them to have this special moment between them and given that Stiles was a virgin, it wasn't made to last very long, but because of her emotional state, she just wanted to have someone with her. Someone who could give her what she needed.

Stiles breathed heavily before letting out a short gasp as he came. " _Fuck_ ," he whimpered before pulling. "That was . . ."

"Perfect." Allison smiled.

"I hardly lasted that long."

But Allison pulled him close into a soft kiss. "Doesn't matter. It was perfect to me."

Stiles nodded as he got off of her and laid by her side. "Y'know, if you give me, like, a few more minutes, I'd be up for a round two. The reloading period doesn't take that long, given that I am a sixteen-year-old boy whose sex drive never seems to die down."

Allison smiled at him warmly. "It's fine."

She turned over so that her back was to him and she scooted back so that they were spooning together. "Thanks for being here, Stiles."

He linked their fingers together and lightly kissed her shoulder in a show of affection. "Of course."

"Do you wanna spend the night?"

"Can't . . . I, uh, I have something I gotta do."

Allison turned her head over. "What?"

Stiles gulped and laughed nervously. "Well, I, uh—I'm gonna go see Scott. I am his best friend and all and you did just dump him. I gotta go make sure he's okay."

She nodded her head in understanding. "I guess that's for the best."

Stiles mumbled something about getting his dad's booze, but Allison was already asleep by then.


	9. 1x09 - Jackson/Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson has a little fun getting in Scott's head during their little conversation in the cafeteria.
> 
> AKA Jackson was really gay in this scene.
> 
> Set during 1.09 - "Wolfsbane"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Other pairings:** Derek/Scott (mentioned only)

" _McCall, you can hear me, can't you?_ " came Jackson's voice.

Scott hitched his breath as took a big gulp of his water. He searched around the cafeteria until he spotted his co-captain and all-around asshole, Jackson Whittemore. He was smirking at him, cocky and conceited. Scott wanted nothing more than to slash his neck. But that would be murder and that's a bad, bad thing. Still, the thought was nice.

" _I wasn't really forthcoming with how much I knew about you_ ," Jackson whispered under his breath, but to Scott, it was like he was speaking on a megaphone, announcing his secrets to the entire school. " _You see, I don't just know about your little doggy problem. I also know about you and Derek._ "

Scott's eyes widened and he jerked his head to Jackson's table, but the vile douchebag was gone. Fuck, how could he possibly know about him and Derek? Maybe it wasn't what he thought.

" _If you're thinking I don't know about your little sex games with that psycho, you're sadly mistaken_."

Scott shut his eyes, trying his best to stay calm. But his heart was racing fast and he could feel himself ready to change. He couldn't, not here.

" _You know, I'm pretty sure that your little rendezvous with Derek is illegal. Especially in the state of California. Man, I can't imagine what would happen if I told the sheriff about this. Would he chase Derek down? Would Derek attack him? Kill him, probably in the same way he killed his sister?_ "

Scott swallowed the lump in his throat, still breathing evenly to keep himself from going insane.

" _I bet_ ," Jackson continued. His voice was low, and rough and almost sounded . . . **_lustful_** , " _you're a bottom boy, aren't you?_ "

Scott grit his teeth together.

" _I bet you love having his dick up you ass. Moaning like a little whore, begging for him to fuck you._ " Jackson's voice was gradually becoming more seductive and lascivious. " _You know what? I bet you like sucking him off, too, don't you? I got something you can suck._ "

Scott shot his eyes open, jaw going slack. His breathing was beginning to get more shallow and suddenly, he was starting to recognize the sweatiness of his palm and the uncomfortable tightness in his jeans. He was getting hard. Fuck, Jackson was turning him on.

" _Oh, yeah, I can see you trying to adjust yourself under the table. Believe me, I'm getting just as hot and bothered as you. Fuck, I'm so hard right now. God, I just need a warm, wet mouth on my cock._ "

Scott winced as he could feel his own dick pulsing angrily in his jeans. Discreetly, rubbed his clenched fists over the spot where the head of his cock was, biting back a moan when he felt the pleasurable sensation.

Stiles was frantically searching the cafeteria for Jackson, his head darting in so many places. "What's he saying?"

But Scott didn't want to respond because he was too tongue-tied by the dirty thoughts Jackson was filling in his head.

" _Oh, yeah, McCall. I bet you have a nice, hot mouth. I bet you swallow. I bet you love having a cock inside you. Fucking you, taking you. I bet you love being a total cockslut. I promise you, McCall, you get me what I want and I'll give you the fuck of your life. My co-captain's gonna score big tonight. I'm gonna make you scream my name._ "

Scott let out a pained gasp as he came in his pants. At the same time, he ripped the cafeteria tray in half, earning odd looks from his peers, including Allison and Lydia. Stiles did damage control as Scott leapt out of his seat and left the room before anyone could see the tell-tale wet spot in his jeans.

" _I'll see you around, McCall_."


	10. 1x10 - Allison/Scott/Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full scene of what Allison was dreaming of when she was having a restless night.
> 
> AKA this is the dream we all wish we had.
> 
> Set during 1.10 - "Co-Captain"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't lie to yourself. We all had this dream.
> 
> Except mine has three dicks instead of two ('cause I'm a dude).

It was difficult for Allison to sleep when all she had on her mind were Scott and Stiles. She was a terrible human being, not just for juggling two guys at the same time, but two **_best friends_**. She was basically the wall forming between two brothers, forcing them to become enemies. She didn't deserve either of them. But if Allison was going to take the slow ride to the depths of hell, she was going to enjoy the ride.

On one hand, you have Scott. The ideal, perfect boyfriend. The nice guy, who wears his heart on sleeve and gives his all to you. He was naïve and clueless and that was probably the biggest appeal to him. He was like a puppy, but one you can make out with.

On the other hand, there was Stiles, the riskier choice. The one who was all over the place, full of sarcasm and eagerness. And, boy, was he eager. When that tongue of his wasn't running a mile a minute when he talked, it would do wonders to her pussy. He was a fast learner for someone with ADHD.

Her nights alone in bed were slowly turning into bouts of sexual frustration. Sometimes she would dream of Scott's soft, pillow lips on her own, kissing her softly and sweet. Then there was Stiles, who would attack her mouth. She'd run her tongue across his cupid's bow and then move down to his neck and suck on his pulse line. And suddenly, they were both in the room, ravishing her, kissing her in places that made her moan softly.

She'd grip Scott's hair as he'd flick his tongue across her nipples while Stiles would trail his tongue across the insides of her thighs. They lied there, completely naked, entangled in each other's limbs. Scott would pull Stiles into a heated kiss, and _fuck_ , she never thought seeing two dudes making out would be so hot. And when they were done, they move on to her and worship her body like it was made by gods, kissing and sucking everywhere. And soon she'd come, hard, their hungry mouths all over her pussy, fighting for dominance.

And then, she'd jolt awake, realizing that it was all a dream.


	11. 1x11 - Jackson/Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret scene of how Scott actually convinced Jackson to ask Allison out to the winter formal.
> 
> AKA Stiles and Allison are really the only people having straight sex in Beacon Hills.
> 
> Set during 1.11 - "Formality"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Other pairings:** Derek/Scott (mentioned only)

"One more thing," Scott added before his fangs popped out and his eyes glowed yellow. The look Jackson was giving him was priceless and he could smell the fear pouring off the arrogant jock.

"Stiles, give us a minute," Scott growled.

Not needing to be told twice, Stiles gave him a salute before exiting the locker room, leaving both captains alone.

"W-w-wait, McCall," Jackson pleaded, throwing his hands up in surrender.

Scott just smirked at him. "Nah, that's not all, Jackson."

The other boy gulped dramatically. The way Scott was looking at him, it was almost predatory. The werewolf stalked over to him, confident and still smirking, before forcefully shoved him into the door. Before Jackson could recooperate, Scott was already pressed against him, his nose against his cheek and warm breath against his skin.

"I haven't forgot about your promise, Jackson," Scott whispered into his ear. It sound so fucking hot that Jackson had to stifle a moan that was about to slip through his lips. "You said you were gonna fuck me. Make me scream your name."

"I-I-I-I w-was just . . ."

"Just what?" Scott grabbed his chin and forced Jackson to look him dead in the eye. "Just messing with me."

Jackson could feel himself go weak in the knees as McCall pressed himself closer to him, their crotches lined up perfectly as the wolf continued his little speech. "You owe me a **_scream_**."

Scott ground his hips over Jackson's, making the other boy groan aloud to his eternal shame. "You said you had something for me . . . **_to suck_**."

"Y-y-yeah?"

He gave him an intense look. "Yeah."

Scott sank to his knees, making sure that he rubs everything along the way down. Jackson gasped loudly from the sensation as Scott began to unbuckle his belt, and soon, his pants were around his ankles and McCall was actually sucking his cock.

"Holy— _fuck!_ " Jackson cried as Scott worked him. There was no way this was the first time he's ever done this. Scott was swallowing his cock whole, Derek must have a huge dick. "Fuck, I-I always knew y-you were a bottom boy. _Oh god!_ "

Scott's tongue rolled around his head, and the slurping sounds he was making were driving him insane. If kept that up, Jackson was going to be coming embarrassingly soon. Anybody could just walk in and see them, their two co-captains, in such a compromising position. He would worry about that, but McCall was making it hard for him to concentrate on anything except the way that devilish mouth of his was working his shaft.

"O-o-okay, I'll do it! I'll do it!" Jackson cried out as Scott quickened his pace. He came seconds later with Scott swallowing every drop, just like he said he would.

Scott stood back up and his were still glowing that golden yellow color. "Make sure she's safe . . . and there may be something else in it for you."

Jackson steadied his breahting before replying. "Like what?"

Scott gave him a knowing look and Jackson's eyes widened. "You'd really let me fuck you?"

He didn't answer him. He just walked right past him and out the door, but the message was pretty loud and clear to Jackson, which is why he quickly pulled his pants back up and went straight to Allison to ask her to the formal.


	12. 1x12 - Derek/Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret scene of Scott confronting Derek over taking away his chances to become human again, except he fails miserably and ends up getting fucked for the second time that week (figuratively and literally).
> 
> AKA it's the season finale and you get porn.
> 
> Set during 1.12 - "Code Breaker"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yas! First season complete! :D
> 
> And of course, since I'm still having Scerek feels from Scerek Week, you get Scerek porn. My favorite. :D

"I'm the Alpha now," Derek grinned evilly, eyes glowing red.

And that was it. Scott's chance to ever become normal again were destroyed, all because of Derek. The bitter sting of betrayal hurt him worse than any physical pain he's sustained since getting bitten. Derek said he would help him, but it turned out that Derek had his own agenda.

After helping Derek bury the charred-up Peter Hale, the police came by to collect Kate Argent's body after she had been revealed to be the mastermind behind the Hale fire. Suddenly, the Argents were now in the spotlight and the status of Allison staying in Beacon Hills was still undetermined.

Scott and Stiles snuck into Lydia's room at the hospital and the most shocking thing was that Lydia's wounds had not healed. Which meant that she wasn't a werewolf, but then the question hung the air: what exactly was she?

Scott returned to the Hale house, ready to dig his claws in Derek's face for using him the way he did. All of this was just some elaborate scheme, concocted by Derek to be the one with all the power.

"Derek!" Scott yelled, "I know you're here."

There was a small pause, before Derek's voice filled his ears. "It wouldn't have worked."

"You don't know that!" Scott screamed. "You ruined my life!"

Derek strutted down the stairs, unfazed. He seemed cockier than usual, almost like he wasn't afraid to do whatever he wanted. His eyes began to glow red and Scott flinched away slightly.

"I didn't ruin your life," Derek began, "You were a nobody. No one cared about you, no one would give you the time of day. Then you got bit and suddenly, they're chanting your name. You're the star, you're the hero. Everyone loves you."

Scott looked away. He didn't want to give Derek the satisfaction of agreeing with him, but there it was hard not to think that Derek was telling the truth.

"So what now?"

Derek looked him in the eye. "Join my pack."

"No." The response was immediate. It was clear from the other night that Scott couldn't trust Derek. And if he couldn't trust him, there was no way of knowing what Derek was capable of making him do if he did join the pack.

But Derek wasn't satisfied. "Join me, Scott. Believe me, you're gonna need me."

"I'll be fine without you."

Derek just smirked at him, and Scott wanted nothing more than to get one good slash across that handsome face. The newly-formed Alpha inched closer and Scott backed away, untrusting. He remembered this scene, but it wasn't going to work this time. Derek wasn't going to manipulate him with sex anymore, because now he knew the truth.

"Stop it," Scott growled, but found himself stifling back a moan when Derek had successfully backed him into the front door and pressed himself against his smaller body. "You're not gonna do this to me. You can't . . . you can't do this—"

Derek attacked his neck, tongue running hungrily across his jugular, leaving small love bites.

"No, no!"

But it was like that R. Kelly song. His mind was saying no, but everything else was screaming yes and begging for Derek to take him apart the way he has for so many nights.

"N-no," Scott moaned as Derek ground against him, their dicks rubbing up against one another like two sticks making a fire. And the fire was going to be big. "Pl-please . . ."

"Stop fighting it," Derek rumbled over his mouth before smashing their lips together. "I can smell how much you want this."

The young Beta shuddered as Derek roughly turned him around, face pressed against the smokey stench of the door, and letting Derek have his way with him. His pants and underwear found their way to his ankles and soon he was being fucked harder than he had ever been fucked (which really wasn't that much when he thought about it.)

"Har-harder," Scott cried, hating himself for allowing this to go on. It was like that guilty pleasure that you feel awful about for indulging in and Derek was a temptation that was hard to say no to. He was lying to himself, saying he didn't want this. He wanted it. He wanted it every-fucking-time and wanted it every time after.

But he hated the cocky look Derek gave him, like had accomplished something by bending the young teen wolf over and fucking him senseless. He was almost as arrogant as Jackson. Except with Jackson, it was easy to put one over on him. With Derek, he was always one step ahead.

" _Oh, God!_ " Scott yelled as Derek quickened the pace. He had his hand up Scott's shirt, squeezing his pecs and brushing rough fingers over his sensitive nipples and it only served to bring him closer.

"Say you'll join me," Derek growled, "Say you'll— _rahh!_ "

The Alpha let out a startlingly loud roar as he came hard inside Scott. They stood there in silence with nothing but their breathing filling their ears. Derek brought his mouth to Scott's ear, hot breath against the shell and whispered, "Say it."

But Scott remained stubborn. "This doesn't mean anything."

Derek snorted disbelievingly. "You'll join me." He pressed himself against him again. "And when you do, we can fuck for hours. Every single day. I'll be your Alpha and you'll be my little bottom Beta."

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
>   
>  [Season 2 →](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3961282)   
> 


End file.
